Thing
by megrim
Summary: What...IS that?


"...What_ is _that?"

"According to this guy right here, it's a rare cake that has never been seen before."

"If it's never been seen, then how could you know what it looks like?"

"It could happen!"

"Let's just get Renji in here and he'll tell us what it is."

"Can I eat it now?"

"Marui, it could be poisonous."

"Yukimura, you say it like it's a bad thing."

"Niou!"

"Sanada, you can't say that you weren't thinking the same thing."

"Niou, let's not make fun of your fellow teammates, okay?" Yukimura smiled at the silver haired boy sweetly. "After all, if something happened to Bunta, then it could happen to you as well, right?"

"Eh? Senpai-tachi, what's going on?" Kirihara Akaya put down his racket and went over to his seniors. "...What _is_ that?"

"My words exactly." Sanada shot another look at the thing before speaking to Kirihara. "Akaya, do you know where Renji is?"

"Yanagi-senpai? He's practicing with Yagyuu-senpai. But still, what is that?"

Yukimura just patted the boy's head as he started for the door. "Nothing that you need to be worried about, Akaya."

Sanada and Jackal stood up and went towards the door as well. "We might as well go too." _And to spare our sanity. _

Marui watched until he was sure that they weren't near the door anymore. "So, can I take the first piece?"

Niou snickered. "Sure, Marui. Just remember, don't talk with your mouth full. " _I don't really care if you eat that stuff, but I for one don't want to die._

The red-head was about to take a piece, but he looked at Niou's eyes first. "There's something wrong with this, isn't there?"

"Nope, right, Kirihara?" Niou gave the second year a look that clearly said, _agree, or else your life will be hell._

"A-ah, sure." _Sorry, Marui-senpai, but I don't want Niou to be made at me! The last time that happened, he put me in a yellow wig!_

"That's a good underclassman. Now go and bother Yukimura." The Trickster pushed Kirihara out the door while speaking to him. "And keep him busy for awhile, would you?" _I really don't want Yukimura or Sanada to walk in on this, I'll be running laps for months._

"Niou..." Marui glanced at the taller boy. "Did you do something to this thing?"

"Mm, honestly? Nothing." _And it's true, too._

His friend looked at him wearily. "...If you say so." Marui got a spoon from...somewhere and inched it towards the thing.

"Marui! It's not a movie! Just eat it!"

"Alright, just shut up!" Grumbling to himself, Marui put the spoon closer and closer to the thing.

Niou was silently cheering in his head. _Yes, yes, just a little bit clo-_

_**BANG**_

The door to the clubroom flew open, and the Three Demons stood their in all their glory.

"Marui! Put that spoon down!" Yanagi walked over to where the "tensai" was sitting and took out his notebook. "Silver...Dense...Blob..."

"Renji, do you know what it is?" Yukimura asked him, while holding Niou, who had tried to escape, by the end of his ponytail.

The sound of a notebook being closed was heard. "Mercury. In it's original form. Touching it is alright, though if you eat it, you'll die."

"EH!?" Marui pointed a shaky finger at Niou. "You said it was safe!"

"I didn't say that. I only said that there was nothing wrong with it, and that I did nothing to it." The boy paused and crossed his arms. "So techicanly, you can't blame me."

"Niou. 400. Laps. Now."

"Yukimura, you've uped the running level, haven't you?" Niou remarked dryly.

"500."

"Niou, you should stop while you're ahead. There is a 85 percent chance that you'll be outside until 7." Yanagi smirked. "Of course, if you want, you could always skip the laps and drink this juice that Sadaharu gave me." He took out a glass of murky green stuff. "What do you say?"

It was too late though. Niou had run off the second that the word "juice" came out of Yanagi's mouth.

"I could have died." Marui stared at the thing. "I am never eating cake again!"

Sanada, who hadn't said anything, shared a look with Yukimura and Yanagi. _He'll be on cake the second he leaves this room._

And what do you know? They were right.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N I got this idea after science class. Our teacher said that if he could, he would bring us some mercury, because it's only dangerous if you eat it. But he couldn't bring it. So sad. :( Oh, forgotten hyoshi, check out my profile, because I'm too lazy to write it agian. XP


End file.
